No soy tu esclavo-Dattebayo!
by GatitaKukaku
Summary: Naruto era alguien común y corriente,hasta que se cruza con su peor pesadilla, Sasuke uchiha. Y por las normas de la escuela,cuando un barón le da algo una mujer o doncel,este se convierte en su pareja.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Cómo están? Hello aquí les traigo un nuevo fic! Pero les abierto que será algo corto, mañana subiré la conti o si lo prefieren lo subiré ahora, es su decisión Ok?

Si tengo algún error me dicen oka? También les digo que este fic lo tengo hasta el capítulo 7 y no tengo teclado para continuarlo, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo esto con la compu de mi hermana y ella no es de prestar la compu ¬¬ si no me hubiera quedado sin mano porque en mi compu tengo que usar el teclado de pantalla TT-TT pobre de mí!

Bien ya me callo y espero que disfruten el fic!

* * *

Estaba caminando por el instituto como cualquier día aburrido, era lo mismo todo los días. Lo que él no sabía que eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Faltaba poca para que el receso, el siempre salía al último, no quería ser aplastado por todos los desesperados por salir. Lo que no espero que al salir un brazo se le interpusiera en el medio.

_Narración de Naruto_

Estaba por salir al receso, está hambriento no tuve tiempo de desayunar, por venir corriendo al instituto. Cuando apenas Salí del salón, un brazo impidió que siguiera. No así falta levantar la vista sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Suigetsu déjame en paz.- hable con enojo y seriedad. Tenía que ser el molesto de Suigetsu, él era dos años más grande que yo, y como no notar la decencia de altura si apenas tengo quince años ni hablar de que por ser doncel parezco un niño de catorce años.

-vamos zorrito, ven conmigo que la pasaremos genial.-seguramente estaría haciendo esa sonrisa mostrando su diente de tiburón, tenía tantas ganas de golpearle en la cara, pero no podía ver una barón a los ojos si no era su pareja.

Como odiaba esas estúpidas reglas del instituto: no es bien visto que una mujer y/o doncel vea a un barón a los ojos a menos que este se a su pareja. Si un barón le obsequia algo una mujer o a un doncel por derecho es su pareja, nadie puede hablar que no se su pareja, a menos que este quiera, debe hacer todo lo que su barón le diga y cumplir como un buen doncel o mujer.

Odiaba ser un doncel, tener a todos en sima solo porque piensan que soy frágil e indefenso, no, Naruto Uzumaki no es un incrédulo que se dejara manipular por cualquiera, pero ya tengo muchos problemas por mi conducta, todos gracias a suigetsu.

-Mira suigetsu, ya te lo dije no me hables y déjeme en paz búscate a una zorra para molestar y a mí no mi hinches mas.-esto ya era muy molesto, sentí que temblaba de la ira, pero me tengo que calmar. Pero como siempre le entra por una lado y le sale por el otro, me agarro del brazo y me atrajo a su cuerpo, o no esto no era nada bueno y más porque sentía las miradas de los que pasaba justo en ese momento.

-A ver zorrito, veo que tengo que dejarte claro que tú me perteneces.-dijo, para después subir mi mentó y luego sujetarme de la nuca. No…no sería capaz… de …

-será mejor que lo sueltes, sino quieres que te arruine la cara peor de cómo la tienes suigetsu.-he… quien era él.

-E-eres t-tu…yo…-no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero en tan solo un segundo fui alejado de suigetsu y este término en el piso.

- Te encuentras bien. –sentí su respiración en mi cuello, ya que me tenía sujetado de la cintura.-no te hiso nada no.-me gire para verle de frente, él era…guapo, heee y yo desde cuando pienso eso, e-esperen está muy cerca, estaba en shock…el…e-el…me beso.

Inmediatamente quiere separarlo, pero sus gruesos y hermoso labios se sentían tan bien. Poco a poco fui cediendo, podía sentir que su lengua trataba de entran mi boca, claro no se lo permití, pero luego el me apretó una ponpi y gemí levemente dejando paso a su lengua, recorría toda mi cavidad. Su lengua y la mía jugaban a quien podía tener el control.

Hasta que sentí una presión en mi dedo y él se separó de mí para susurrarme algo en el oído. Mientras yo veía con sorpresa ese anillo en mi dedo anular.

-Desde ahora eres mi esclavo.

* * *

Bien esto es todo por ahora, si tengo algún error me dicen oka

La loca amante del Mpreg se va xD

Sayonara, Dattebayo!


	2. Chapter 2: No soy tu Novio

_Hola! Perdonen por mi Gran retraso, es que no sabía cómo Mi&$%#! Se subía nuevos capítulos ._. Pero al final si pude! _

_Bien espero que les guste el capitulo y le advierto que es corto! Gomen U_U_

_Y por cierto, que la ultima vez me olvide _

_Naruto no me pertenecen son de de Kishimoto-Sama! La historia solo es mía, si Naruto fuera mío ya me lo hubiera violado…y el teme también se lo hubiera violada xD_

* * *

**_Narración de Naruto_**

Estúpido, engreído, orgulloso, celoso y bastardo. Todo eso era ese maldito Uchiha. Como se atrevía a hacer semejante estupidez, y encima frente a todo el instituto.

~Flash Black~

_-Desde ahora eres mi esclavo._

Después del terminar de decir, me separe al instante ¡¿Quién se creía este tipo para decirme eso?! No, Naruto Uzumaki no se dejaría atrapar fácilmente, iba a meterle una tremenda bofetada, pero parece que el bastardo cedió cuenta de mis intenciones abrasándome más fuerte de la cintura, impidiendo que pueda moverme. Pero lo que dijo me dejo peor de lo que dijo antes.

-Escuchen todos aquí presente.- Parecía que todo, exactamente todo el instituto esta aquí.-Desde este momento Uzumaki Naruto, es de la propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha. Cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse o ver a mi novio, sabrán de que es capaz un Uchiha. Espero que les haya quedado claro.

-QUEE!?-Ese fue el grito de todo el instituto, pero los gritos de quien más se escuchaba eran del grupito de chicas y donceles, seguramente era el fan club del Uchiha y otro grupo de chicas yaoi que parecían que querían matar a las primaras, y por último los barones veían al uchiha con ganas de romperle la cara, claro si yo no lo hago primero.

No podía creerlo, este maldito creía que puede hacerme esto no ya verá. Me zafe de su abraso y le metí un buen golpe en el estomago, para después corre todo lo que mis pies podían llegar.

~Fin Flash Black~

Y es así como me encuentro maldiciendo a ese bastardo, lo peor es que me beso! Pero era un beso tan lindo y hermoso y...y...ESPEREN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! Baka, baka, baka que hago pensando en eso mejor me voy a buscar a hinata.

_Fin pov's de Naruto_

El pequeño doncel se encontraba escondido en un arbusto, frente al instituto esperando la salida de su amiga. Cuando al fin puedo verla se acercó, tratando de que nadie lo viera cosa que fue imposible.

-Miren es el inútil que esta con mi Sasuke-kun-chillo una peli rosa, si era ella, la zorra…cof…cof digo la persona que tanto odiaban en ese instituto, le avisaba al grupito fan club del uchiha, que empezaron a correr al pobre rubio y a su amiga.

Cuando el kitzune y la hyuga estuvieron fuera del alcance de grupo de chiflada, perdón del grupo de fan, pudieron hablar tranquilamente...

-QUE TU QUEEEE?!- Bueno, no tan tranquilamente que digamos.

-Hina-chan, no subas la vos, acaso quieres que nos encuentren? –le susurro a la altera chica.

-PERO COMO QIERES QUE ME…MMM…dfhgf...fgf!- pero fue rápidamente callada por el pobre chico.

-Shhh...-le pido casi llorando.

-como quieres…que…haa! Tranquila, tranquila. Está bien, bien sígueme contando Naru-chan- si que chica mas bipolar. Como yo: 3

-bueno cómo te dije después de me besarme me puso este anillo en el dedo y me aprieta!-Después de decir lo ultimo vio la oji perla tensarse y mirarlo con algo de… ¿miedo?

-Que, que pasa Hina-chan?

-E-eso s-signi-ica-a que-e…-Tartamudeaba con mucho miedo, mirando atrás del blondo.

-Significa que!?

-Significa que tu no puede estar con nadie que no sea yo, usuratonkanshi.-

* * *

_Bien eso es todo por ahora ._. Perdonen por lo coto pero más tardes prometo por mi celu TT_TT que lo subiré!_

_Sayonara, Dattebayo!_


	3. Chapter 3: Mi dobe, Mi doncel

_Hola! perdonen por su espera! Y también perdonen por los cortitos fic! Ahora les agradezco a **Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked y Ikaros-san **por leer mi tonto fic U_U muchas gracias!_

_**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**: Gomene por los cortos fic U_U y este no será tan largo que digamos TT_TT perdón pero prometo subir cada día un nuevo cap!_

_**Ikaros-san:** Que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que este también sea de tu agrado!_

* * *

Irritante y fastidioso, así era mi vida en la escuela, teniendo a todas las chicas y donceles atrás mío es una gran molestia, no poder tener una momento de paz porque ya me están siguiendo, no puedo comer tranquilo porque ya me están rodeando con sus comidas, lo único que faltaba era que entraran al baño conmigo.

Tan bien están las locas que quieren tener algo conmigo, siempre "Sasuke-kun se mi novio" o "Sasuke-kun ten hijos conmigo", es demasiado molesto, si lo sé soy sexi, pero ninguna chico o doncel me ha atraído jamás, creo que jamás tendré a alguien a mi lado, me moriré solo como un perro.

Y además soportar en mi casa a mi familia, como mi padre me decía "Debes casarte con una mujer y tener un heredero, un doncel no estaría mal, pero una mujer sería mejor" o mi madre " Tienes que darme muchos, pero muchos nietos y mas nietas! Kyaa! Qué bonita seria!"o el gran aliento de mi estúpido hermano mayor " Jamás tendrás una novia y menos un doncel, con lo gruñón que eres seguro te mueres solo"

Así tengo una familia extorsionista, unas locas que creo mí violarían si me duermo con la puerta abierta, unos compañeros incompetentes y una vida sin alguien con quien compartir…

Hasta que lo conocí…

Pensé que sería un día como cualquier otro, hasta que lo vi, al parecer es un doncel de segundo grado, su cabello era rubio como los rayos del sol, sus ojos eran celeste como el cielo mismo y su piel acanelada con unas, raras pero hermosas, tres marquitas en cada lado de rostro.

El era perfecto, mi doncel…

Comencé a verlo desde lejos, se ve que es algo torpe, tks… un Dobe, pero era hermoso siempre con una sonrisa zorruna y su híper activo "Dattebayo!", su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, mi futuro novio, esposo y madre de nuestros hijos.

Pero, ahora avía un gran, pero gran problema ¿¡ESE DOBE NISIQUIERA ME MIRA!? Párese que ni siquiera sabía quién era Sasuke Uchiha!, será que es tímido?

Parece que tendré que acercarme un poco más a él y ya sabía cómo…

Son las diez en punto, a esta hora sale mi rubio de la clase de matemáticas, para el receso. Veía como si iba acercando al pasillo en donde estoy, tenía que ser ahora o nunca doble en la esquina para esta frente a él, pero lo que no espera era que cuando estuvo al frente mío, no me dijo algo como "Sasuke-kun, no sabía que estarías por aquí" o "Sasuke-kun, estas en frente mío, puedes pasar" como lo decían las chicas con las que se pasaba al frente mio, No ¿¡el solo le paso de largo!?

**_Primer intento Fallido X_**

Ese dobe, como se le ocurre ignorarme, no esto no se quedara así, ahora me estaba preparar para el torneo de fútbol, seguramente mi dobe vendrá verme sería perfecto metería todos los goles por mi dobe, seguro gritaría con las molestas animadoras, vestían un uniforme que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero para mí sí, me imaginaba a mi dobe vestido como una porrista animándome a mí, solo a mí.

Llevo metiendo ocho goles solo por mi dobe, cada vez que encentaba lo apuntaba a él, pero las tontas animadoras se punían delante suyo y también ese usuratonkanshi!

Porque esta ablando tanto con ese chico perro en vez de verme a mí!?

Maldito bastardo ese dobe es mío, cuando termino el partió creí que vendría a hablarme y ese dobe se estaba yendo, trate de seguirlo pero el club de fan-estorbo no me dejaron salir de ese lio.

**Segundo intento Fallido XX**

Bien, ye esta ese Dobe no me mira ni me habla pero ya me canse, no quiere dar el primer paso pues yo lo daré, ahora estaba terminando de dúchame tenía que cambiarme huelo horrible mi dobe seguramente se iría corriendo, pero escucho algo que no me gusto para nada…

-Hoy veré a mi rubio kitzune.-rubio, mi Dobe era rubio.- y ahora lo haré mío de una vez por todas.-ese era suigetsu, uno de mis compañeros de equipo, la verdad nunca hablanos y no me interesa lo que haga pero hablaba de un rubio, y sería mejor que no fuera Mi Rubio.

-Yo no lo creo, eres insoportable suigetsu seguro te ve y sale corriendo, jajaja.-dijo Kimimaru, entre él y diente de tiburón, Kimimaru gana como estúpido, mientras todos los demás seguían riendo como trastornados, suigetsu se fue enojado.

-Oye Sasuke crees que se enojo?- pregunto Juugo a mi lado.

-No ce y no me importa.- conteste fríamente.

-Ja, seguramente se le fue a declarar al rubio ese.-hablo Kimimaru.- pero no lo culpo ese doncel tiene un cuerpo, creo que se llamaba…Na…Naru-ko…o Medoko…

-¡NARUTO!- ese fue el ultimo que se escucho antes de que comenzara a corren como loco por todo el instituto, en busca de Mi Naruto!

Cuando por fin lo encontré, tenía tantos deseos de matar. Ahí estaba suigetsu acorralando MI Naru, lo sujeto de la nuca. No, lo besaría si lo hace, jamás tendré a mi rubio y sin perder más tiempo le grite.

-Será mejor que lo sueltes, sino quieres que te arruine la cara peor de cómo la tienes suigetsu.-Lo amenace, soportando las ganas de lanzarme sobre él y matarlo ahí mismo, si no fuera porque mi Ángel estaba ahí.

-E-eres t-tu…yo…-No lo soporte mas, lo separe de mi niño y le di una patada en el estomago.

- Te encuentras bien.-Puede oler su aroma, un dulce sabor a frutos y a…rameen?-No te hiso nada no?- le pregunte recodando como lo tenía suigetsu, volvieron mis ganas de matar, pero mi lindo kitzune giro para estar de frente. Era…tan bello con esas tres marquitas lo hace tan tierno, sus ojos color celestes como unos diamantes, sus rubios cabellos y su piel color caramelo, aunque no me gustara el dulce tenía tantas ganas de lamerlo.

No lo soporte mas y lo bese, sus labios finos y suaves eran perfectos, trato de apartarme pero no lo deje, cuando por fin cedió trate de meter mi lengua en su boca, pero se negaba así que no me quedo otra, apreté sin pudor unas de sus pompis, eran suaves y firmes. Su gemido se perdió en nuestras bocas, recorrí toda su cavidad. Nuestras lenguas jugaban a ver quién podía tener el control, claro que yo ganaba terreno.

Pero no tenia que tardara más, era ahora o nunca y sin aviso coloque que el anillo que mi madre me dio. Ahora puede comprender sus palabras…

_"Cuando encuentras esa persona especial, será a quien le darás este anillo para poder unir sus alas en una"_

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que ella decía, cuando lo separe de mi puede ver como miraba atentamente el anillo y sonreí, me acerque a su oído para poder reclamarlo como mío.

_-Desde ahora eres mi esclavo._

**_Tercer y último intento Exitoso._**

* * *

_Bien eso es todo por ahora!_

_Para las que quieren agregarme a face se los dejo!** Naru-chan uchiha (Sasunaru Gatitakukaku)**_

_Y mi twiter **Gatita_Kukaku**_

_Sayonara, Dattebayo!_


End file.
